


Enough

by Water You Buyin (Wynt)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leon S. Kennedy needs a hug, M/M, Marking, Omega!Leon, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynt/pseuds/Water%20You%20Buyin
Summary: “I want you.” Chris says, and Leon’s definitely not ready to hear it, despite knowing this truth internally for a while.“I know.” Leon says, despite it all.Chris thinks Leon is enough, just as he is ; but Leon isn't convinced.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is over 7k words of what is practically porn and feelings. Please enjoy, I guess!

They’re drinking-- or rather, they  _ were. _

It’s nearly 3AM now, which isn’t normally that late for Leon, but his older buddy seems to be struggling and Leon decides to step in eventually.

“Christ, and you call  _ me  _ a lightweight.” Leon mutters as he half-carries Chris down the dark, empty street towards Chris’s apartment building. He vaguely knows where it’s at and would remember it the instant he saw it, but as of right now he was sort of going off instinct. He, too, was a little drunk, admittedly. Maybe more than a little.

“Nah, they put something in there. They had to.” Chris says, stubborn enough to not admit his lack of alcohol tolerance and he’s not so drunk as to slur his words terribly but Leon rolls his eyes nonetheless. Chris has his arm thrown over Leon’s shoulder and is dragging his feet, leaning heavily on the younger male. He’s hardly making an effort to keep up.

“C’mon man, use your damn legs!” Leon hisses, annoyed at having to carry someone who was twice his size.

“Use them for what?” Chris laughs at his own joke, one Leon doesn’t find funny, and they continue the next few feet in relative silence while Leon focuses on not having them fall on the hard sidewalk.

Leon nearly fails in keeping them up when he feels Chris lean in and press his nose to Leon’s neck, right along his hairline and behind his ear and  _ inhale.  _ Leon tries to jerk away on instinct, but he’s still clear-minded enough to not just drop his friend. Instead, he shoves his shoulder against Chris and pushes the other away just enough.

“You smell good, Leon. Did I ever tell you that? You always do. Like whiskey and leather, sometimes.” Chris rambles, but his drunk eyes don’t leave Leon’s face, still half-covered by his hair.

Leon can feel his face heat up, more embarrassed than endeared by the sudden attention the alpha next to him was giving.

“You’re really drunk.” Is all Leon says, trying to get them to both move a little faster, ignoring the fact that Chris was giving off a heated scent the more he talked.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Chris exclaims, being unable to stop once he’s started. “Your blue eyes are so beautiful, it’s crazy.” He raises one of his large hands and drags his fingers through Leon’s hair gently, missing the way Leon flinches away from his touch. “You’re the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen.”

_ There it is, _ Leon thinks, trying not to feel too disappointed. “You promised you wouldn’t bring it up.” He says automatically. He hates his nature, always has, and has done his damned hardest to suppress every part he could-- but there were a few people who knew; his closest friends like Claire and Hunnigan and a select few others. He never personally told Chris, but he knew Claire must’ve said something because it really is one of his most insecure points. He’s sure she just wanted to do what was best, had only good intentions in mind when telling her brother his secret -- Leon can’t blame her.

Chris, meanwhile, has taken to dragging the calloused tips of his fingers along Leon’s jaw and neck, wherever his supported arm could reach. Leon ignores it, ignores the shivers it sends down his spine when those fingers get a little too close to the sensitive skin on his neck.

It’s been a while.

It’s quiet, they’re moving forward steadily, and Chris seems content with just running his fingers through Leon’s hair and as long as Chris doesn’t talk, Leon guesses he’s okay with it. He shifts a little, adjusts the way Chris leans on him to make it more comfortable for both, but it just allows Chris’s head to be much closer to Leon’s and that’s a mistake.

Chris leans in, his mouth to Leon’s ear, and says “I would court you properly, if you let me.”

The captain finds himself on his ass in the next second on the hard concrete and before him stands an angry omega, what he can see of Leon’s face is flustered and unhappy.

“Cut that shit out, or I’m leaving you right here.” Leon says and there’s no more room for playing around. He ignores the way his hands shake by squeezing them into fists as hard as he can, his blunt nails digging into the leather of his riding gloves.

Chris stares up at him, thick brows furrowed and he looks more sober than he did leaving the bar with Leon. He’s quiet, calculating, and Leon hates that he’s struggling to keep eye contact with even a drunk alpha who he considers a friend.

Leon can't stand the silence and he holds a hand out for Chris to grab, staring off to the side with a frown as he pulls his friend up and back onto him. “No more talking.” Leon says, doesn't know if he's asking or demanding. He ignores the hefty scent of  _ alpha  _ and  _ alcohol  _ that enters his nose as Chris leans on him again. It stirs something in his stomach he hasn’t felt in a while.

“No more talking.” Chris agrees, and keeps his promise until he has to tell Leon to turn left or right to get to his place. The walk is both too short and too long when they finally arrive in front of a building that Leon recognizes as Chris’s apartment building.

“Which one was it?” He asks.

“Third floor.” Chris answers.

There’s a tension almost out of nowhere, and Leon has no idea where it came from or why it grips his spine so tightly. It only worsens as they get into the elevator and they still just  _ don’t talk.  _ As they walk out of the elevator, Chris has his head tucked into his own arm, nearly on Leon’s shoulder, and Leon desperately hopes that the man doesn’t puke on him.

“Where are your keys?” Leon asks, because of course Chris’s door is locked. All his windows are probably locked too, and there’s probably a security system inside somewhere that Chris installed himself. You don’t live their lives and not bring the nightmares and paranoia home with you. Leon understands it too well.

“Front left pocket.” Chris mutters, eyes closed. He thankfully doesn’t look sick, Leon thinks as he reaches down to get the man’s keys. It’s only when Leon stops looking at his friend’s face and down at where the keys are does he notice it.

Chris is half hard, the scent of an alpha’s arousal faintly lingering around them, masked by the heavy smell of alcohol between them but  _ now  _ Leon notices it and the knot in his stomach tightens even more.

Eventually, Leon has the keys and has the door open and is stepping through the threshold with Chris at his side, his mind too distracted by the multitudes of scents and sensations to notice how Chris can suddenly walk much easier.

As soon as they’re inside, Chris pulls a veteran move that Leon would only be able to counter if he were more sober, and suddenly Leon finds his back pressed against the closed door with Chris’s elbows on either side of his head, trapping him. Chris’s face is inches from his own, and his breath smells like the shots they were taking earlier.

“How drunk are you, actually?” Leon asks, but it’s barely a question. He keeps his hands flat against the door as well, staying perfectly still in the spot he was placed by the alpha in front of him. He ignores the dark voice in his head that coos at him with  _ what a good omega you are, see?  _ As best as he can.

His heart races all the same.

Chris is silent for a moment, taking the time to observe Leon’s face closely, noting how Leon maintains eye contact with him despite their ranks and despite their natures and the alpha instinct inside Chris tells him that Leon is being disrespectful-- but  _ Chris  _ knows it’s because Leon is  _ Leon,  _ and they’re friends before they’re anything else.

“Not enough to excuse what I’m doing.” Chris answers truthfully. He can scent the nervousness on the omega in front of him, whether Leon wants him to or not. “Enough to give me the courage to do what I’m doing, though.”

“And what’s that?” Leon asks, but he sounds like he doesn’t want to hear the answer.

“I want you.” Chris says, and Leon’s definitely not ready to hear it, despite knowing this truth internally for a while. Leon finally averts his gaze to the side, choosing not to look at Chris, and he’s grateful his hair covers majority of his face.

“I know.” Leon says, despite it all. His hands squeeze tight at his sides.

“I want to court you.” Chris adds.

“I know.” Leon says again, because he’s known for a while now, but hasn’t had the guts to do anything about it.

“I want to make you mine.” Chris states, like it’s the only thing that matters. An expression flashes across the omega’s face too fast for Chris to decipher it. The nervous scent still hasn’t left yet, and Chris wants nothing more than to nuzzle into Leon’s neck and comfort him and tell him he’s safe and loved and--

“I can’t give you what you want. Not… not right now.” Leon’s voice cuts through Chris’s thoughts, and he’s sounds so unsure of the last sentence.

“What I want is you, Leon. Just  _ you,  _ whatever you think that means.” Chris says with all the confidence Leon doesn’t have.

“I’m not--I don’t…  _ have  _ a lot, Chris.” Leon says, and he doesn’t mean his small apartment or his motorcycle or his on-off schedule with the government that never seems to be stable.

“ _ You’re  _ enough for me, Leon.” Chris says, and he half regrets saying it because the scent of  _ panic _ fills the air between them so suddenly from Leon in front of him that it knocks the wind out of his lungs and he can’t stop himself from grabbing the despairing omega and pulling him tight into his arms out of pure, gut-punching instinct.

“I’m  _ sorry--”  _ Leon starts, muffled against Chris’s shoulder and Chris just shushes him and holds him tighter, internally scolding himself because of  _ course  _ anything that threatens Leon’s low-view of himself would trigger him. Chris hates that, hates how the horrors of the world that they’ve seen and lived through have crumbled Leon’s self image so horribly that the younger male instinctively rejects anything remotely positive about himself.

Chris just wants to fix it.

“I can’t give you what you want.” Leon says. “You deserve better than--” but Leon’s sentence is cut off with a  _ growl,  _ low and warning that vibrates out of Chris’s chest, a sound he’s never heard the other make because the sound is specifically reserved for alphas and their closest kin, and Leon’s heart picks up the pace again as he processes what that even means. His fingers curl into Chris’s shirt, gripping the fabric so tightly in his fingers that his knuckles hurt.

“Whatever you’re willing to give is good enough for me.” Chris says eventually, after the sharp smell of panic has subsided. He pulls away from Leon then, enough to look at the omega’s face and hates how torn and tired the other looks.

“It… isn’t a lot.” Leon says. “I don’t have… a lot.” Leon repeats.

“It’s enough.” Chris says, and this time he’s careful with his words.

Eventually,  _ finally, _ Leon looks back up at Chris, eyes locking before his gaze flickers down to Chris’s mouth, picturing the sharp, sharp canines that he’s only glimpsed when Chris laughs or yawns. Something in Leon’s stomach curls, but it isn’t a completely awful feeling.

“I don’t have…  _ heats _ anymore.” Leon says suddenly, so suddenly that Chris is taken off guard and the alpha blinks for a moment. Leon looks embarrassed, but determined to get his words out and into the air between them. “ _ Omegas  _ working in the government, especially so closely to officials-- we have to get surgery and go through training so it doesn’t interfere with our work.” Leon sounds like he hates what he’s saying, but Chris feels like he shouldn’t stop him.

“So don’t…” Leon chooses his next words carefully. “...be surprised if I don’t…  _ respond _ the way you expect me to.” He looks back up at Chris’s eyes then, expecting a response and trying to read whatever expression the older alpha is sporting.

Chris nods slowly, eyes leaving Leon’s face to process everything the other has said. Chris hates that Leon looks nervous about his response, as if he’d say anything different after this new information. He had a suspicion that omegas had to undergo some pretty difficult things if they wanted to work in the government; this only confirmed that theory, as he had never wanted to ask outright and seem insensitive.

“You’re enough for me, Leon.” Chris says again.

Leon closes his eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Please don’t say that.” He says, causing the alpha to frown and tighten his arms around the omega, feeling Leon tense up on instinct.

They stay like that for a moment, Chris being unsure if he should say something and worrying if he should say the wrong thing that he might lose this chance at being this close with Leon ever again-- but before he could finish his thought, he feels Leon shift in his arms and then he feels the scruff of Leon’s stubble against his neck that sends an electric jolt of arousal down his spine instantly, forcing a low growl to rumble from deep within his chest before he can stop it. Leon is scenting him, dragging Chris’s sent back onto himself in return and it shouldn’t be as  _ hot  _ as it is but Chris can’t help if his erection twitches in interest.

“Leon--” Chris starts, but doesn’t get to finish.

“I can’t give you everything you want-- but I can at least do this.” Leon says as he pulls away enough so he’s looking into Chris’s eyes, their mouths only inches apart. “If you can be satisfied with that.”

“Anything,” Chris says in a huff, feeling his body heat up in response to the willing omega before him. “Anything from you is enough.” He adds, and before Leon can protest, he closes the distance between their mouths.

Leon lets out a whimper at the contact, rougher than he expected but not at all displeased. He drags his tongue along the seam of Chris’s lips and it’s all the permission the alpha needs to completely overtake the man before him, pressing him bodily against the wood of the door, his hands gripping Leon’s hips possessively as he licks deep into the other’s mouth. The younger omega lets out a sound of surprise that’s completely devoured by Chris, and Leon can feel his face and body heat up immediately. He feels surrounded and there’s still a pit of nervousness low in his stomach, but he feels safe-- Leon doesn’t let himself think too much about how much he really trusts Chris.

Soon enough, Leon has to break the kiss in order to breathe but Chris’s mouth is immediately on the omegas neck, sucking and biting and Leon can’t help the heavy moan that leaves his body in a purr-- it’s been a long time since he let any alpha get this close to such a sensitive spot. A high whine from Leon is let out into the air when he feels Chris grip his hips and shove a large thigh between his legs, forcefully dragging Leon’s crotch against him and the friction is  _ good. _

“C-Chris--” Leon says, absolutely dizzy at the sudden contact against Chris’s leg, feeling all his blood run south and he’s fully hard sooner than he’d like to admit. His fingers grip Chris’s shirt but he so desperately wishes that Chris would just take it off at this point. “C-couch, or bed, or something--” Leon gets out between gasps and biting his bottom lip as he rolls his hips with the rhythm Chris has set. If they keep going like this, Leon is going to come in his pants way too soon and he’s not about to let that happen while Chris still has his damn shirt on!

There's no warning when Chris’s large hands grip the back of Leon's thighs and the smaller man is hoisted up into BSAA agent’s arms.

“Whoa!” Leon yelps, his legs and arms wrapping tightly around the larger male and now he's being  _ carried _ somewhere and Leon never thought of how much he liked the concept of someone larger than him being able to grab and move him so easily. He liked it a lot, evidently, if his heavy blush and fluttering feeling in his stomach was anything to go by. The feeling is over almost too soon when Leon is ungraciously dropped onto the soft surface of a mattress, bouncing lightly a couple of times.

Chris's scent is heavier here than anywhere else Leon has ever been. It's a muskier, more natural scent and it makes Leon dizzy again, dormant hormones flaring back to life in one overwhelming wave and he's only brought back to reality by the feeling of Chris on top of him, large, warm hands under his shirt and a mouth at his neck once more. At some point their jackets had been removed and their belts undone and Leon doesn't quite know when that happened.

“Chris,” Leon gasps out as thumbs glide over his nipples, now hard and sensitive and his body feels like it's slowly burning. He hasn't been with an alpha in  _ years,  _ and Leon was convinced his body couldn't respond like this after everything that he had gone through-- and yet.

Chris just lets out a rumble of acknowledgement but offers nothing else up as he pulls Leon's v-neck off the rest of the way, tossing it somewhere onto the floor and before Leon could say anything else, a harsh gasp tears it's way out of his throat when Chris's mouth covers one of his nipples. His tongue is hot against his skin and Leon pushes at the alpha's shoulders, especially when his other nipple begins to be pinched and pulled by Chris’s hand. He feels the alpha’s free hand at the front of his pants, undoing the zipper and then there's a hand on his dick and Leon is done for.

The high of his orgasm is enough to block out any embarrassment he might have at coming so early into their night, but he apologizes anyway when he finally catches his breath.

“That's never really…  _ happened _ before. Like that, I mean,” Leon tries and when he pulls his arm off of his eyes, he's immediately meeting Chris's gaze above him. The alpha is smiling down at him.

“What?” Leon asks, and he feels the smallest bit self conscious and averts his gaze.

“Never thought I'd get to see that, is all. Certainly imagined it enough, but the real thing is much better.” Chris says with no hesitation, but his voice is gentle again, the way Leon is used to.

“See what?” Leon asks, but he knows he shouldn't, for his own sake. He shouldn't.

“How gorgeous you are when you--” Chris starts, but is cut off with a hand covering his mouth.

Leon is shaking his head beneath him. “I can't-- I can't deal with that. Don't say stuff like that.” he says honestly, his face red and hot and not at all looking at Chris.

Chris smiles, grabs Leon’s hand and kisses it and enjoys how Leon’s eyes widen and finally look at him. His smile grows and he leans down and presses a kiss against the omega’s lips, tender and soft but not any less passionate or genuine as before.

Leon pulls away first, his hands on Chris’s shoulders and Chris automatically sets his mouth back on the skin of the omega’s neck and shoulder.

“You're so  _ earnest. _ ” Leon says after a minute. “I can't-- I don't know how to handle it.” and he's being honest in a rare moment of outward nervousness.

“I don't know what else you want me to say.” Chris laughs because the Leon under him right now is so different than the one he sees occasionally; the omegas defenses are down and his mind is distracted from the sorrows he holds close. Chris decides he likes this Leon quite a bit.

“I don't know what  _ you  _ want  _ me  _ to say!” Leon bites back and the smell of panic is in the air again between them and Chris frowns, pausing and pulling away to look at the younger man. Leon still isn't looking at him directly.

“I can't say any of that back to you, Chris. I won't let you court me because I don't think I'm capable of returning it the right way.” Leon says in a rush. “This is all I can do. This is all I’m good for.”

Leon doesn't say any more than that because suddenly the sharp smell of  _ anger  _ is between them, a smell he's rarely been subjected to from the alpha above him and his heart races instinctively. “I'm sorry-- I don't want to waste your time--” Leon starts, but is silenced by a  _ growl _ and the trained part of his brain is telling him to fight back but the base instinct inside of him keeps him quiet, overpowering his thoughts for once. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted as he stares up at Chris above him.

“You're better than that, y'know.” Chris says, face angry, and he pushes himself off of Leon and sits on the edge of the bed next to him. “I hate that I have to say it at all.” he adds.

There's a sudden tension in the air and Chris can  _ feel  _ that he stepped on another landmine.

“Then don't fucking bother saying it?” Leon snaps back, sitting up. “I didn't ask you to decide that you needed to… to  _ fix  _ me. I didn't ask you to even do this!”

“Leon, that's not--” Chris starts, immediately trying to diffuse the situation out of habit.

“No, that  _ is  _ what's happening. The BSAA's Golden Boy just  _ has  _ to fix  _ everything _ . Nothing's fucking good enough for you. I  _ told  _ you I wasn't. It's your own damn fault for being surprised.” Leon is standing up now, grabbing his shirt from the floor and Chris is watching him.

“Sit down, Leon. We can talk about this.” Chris says, quelling the growing feeling of irritability inside of him. One of them needs to stay level headed, and it'll never be Leon.

“No, fuck all of this. I should have walked away when you started up with your courting talk on the way here. Claire should have never told you anything about me.” 

“Claire has nothing to do with this.” Chris says, rubbing his temples.

“If she hadn't told you that I was… what I  _ am,  _ then you wouldn't have any interest to begin with--” Leon starts, turning his back to Chris, but that's a mistake. In the blink of an eye, the bedroom door is slammed shut and Leon is slammed up against it, his chin and chest knocking painfully against the wood of the door as a hard body settles against him from behind. Leon can see Chris's fist and arm against the door too, a little above his head, caging him there.

He feels the vibrations coming from the body behind him, the low growls rumbling out of Chris's throat and against Leon's skin. The sound makes Leon’s knees want to buckle and he can’t remember the last time an alpha has affected him  _ so much _ this way.

“Chris-” Leon starts, his body at war with itself on what to do. Push back and fight? Stay quiet and submit? He wasn't prepared for this from someone like Chris.

“I liked you long before I discovered what you were.” Chris admits, but he still doesn't sound happy. The confession completely silences Leon, however. “Claire wasn't the one who initially told me. I saw it in one of your files, one of the older ones before you became an agent and they covered it. She just confirmed it when I had asked, so leave her out of this.”

Leon hated that he felt a small bit of relief at the alpha’s words. So, Claire really did keep her promise, it seems. He felt a small bit of guilt swell up inside of him at the concept of ever doubting her.

Leon is brought out of his thoughts at the feeling of lips against his neck, right at his hairline. He shivers and closes his eyes, against his better judgement.

“Don't leave.” Chris says. “I don't want you any less than when I first saw you.”

“Stop… saying shit like that.” Leon says, but there's no weight behind his words.

“Can't. Even if I wanted to.” Chris replies, and he's kissing Leon’s shoulder, his hands on the omega’s hips now.

Leon groans but then turns himself around so his back is against the door and Chris is in front of him and maybe he kisses Chris first this time, but he won't admit it.

“I don't hate you.” Leon says, not expecting the barking laughter that comes from the normally quiet alpha in front of him.

“Well, thank God, otherwise this would be a lot harder than it already is.” Chris says, his smile wide and genuine and Leon decides he doesn't hate that either.

“I'm kind of known for making things kind of difficult.” Leon says smugly, thinking of all the headaches he's given Hunnigan and Helena and anyone else who has had the misfortune of working with him for any amount of time.

“Oh, I know that very well.” Chris says. “You didn't make it easy to even get this far with you, and you've had my attention for quite some time, Kennedy.” Leon’s eyes nearly flutter shut at how hot his name sounds coming off Chris’s lips like that. He needs more of it.

“Well, let me make it up to you,  _ Captain.”  _ Leon says, a small grin on his face, and Chris cherishes the sight of it, but then his own smile falls when Leon slides down against the door and is suddenly on his knees in front of Chris.

“Oh--” Chris says, as his pants are undone. “ _ Oh,”  _ He adds when Leon wastes no time in putting his mouth around Chris’s neglected cock, still hard from their previous foreplay. Chris rests his forehead against his arm as he stares down and watches Leon lick up the length of his shaft and suck lightly on the head of it and Chris closes his eyes and  _ groans. _ It's been a while since anyone's done this to him-- but Leon's clearly had practice.

Chris keeps his eyes shut despite how nice the view is, doing his best not to just  _ thrust _ into Leon’s mouth rudely. It's good,  _ great  _ actually-- and then he feels Leon grab his free hand and bring it to the omega's hair, which he grips instinctively.

“It's okay,” Leon gasps out, popping his mouth off Chris's cock. “You're the biggest I've had but I can handle it, if you wanna, y’know…” And his mouth is back on the dick in front of him.

Chris groans, arousal flaring up his entire body and he opens his eyes and meets blue staring back at him and he can't help it, he thinks. Not when Leon looks  _ so good _ like this.

He grips Leon's hair tighter and thrusts his hips forward, watching majority of his cock disappear behind Leon’s lips.

“Mmph!” is the sound Leon makes, surprised but not at all pushing back. He actually readjusts how he's sitting and now his hands are on the one in his hair and  _ “Fuck,  _ Leon.” Chris groans again, thrusting forward to see if Leon moves from his position and is pleased when the omega doesn't.

“Stay… stay just like that.” Chris says as he briefly pulls himself from Leon’s lips and grabs both of his hands, pinning them to the door. He adjusts his stance so his legs are on either side of Leon’s body and now the omega has absolutely no room between the door behind him and the large cock in front of him.

Leon  _ moans  _ to himself _ ,  _ a sound that makes Chris's dick throb. “Y-yes, Captain.” He says and Chris is going to lose it before he's even back in Leon's mouth at this rate.

“Please--” Leon starts when Chris hesitates a little too long, but the older male quickly fixes that and not a second later is he pushing the head of his cock deep into Leon's throat. The omega groans around him, the vibrations traveling right up Chris's spine in the best way possible and there really is no way he could hold back now.

Leon gags on the next thrust, and the one after that, and even  _ that  _ feels great and Chris feels only a little guilty for it. He doesn't stop his hips from moving, pulling out just enough for Leon to get a breath in, and then sliding back in as deep as he can go.

It's good, it's  _ good,  _ and Chris lets out another curse when Leon's nose meets the dark hair at the base of Chris's cock.

Something rare and sadistic and possessive inside Chris rears its head and Chris doesn't pull his dick out right away this time and he watches as the realization hits Leon seconds later and the smaller male tenses up, saliva covering his chin and only now does Chris feel Leon try and free his hands.

Chris pulls out of Leon’s mouth entirely and the omega is coughing,his chin wet and his chest heaving. “Fuck,  _ fuck!”  _ Leon says as his body slumps.

“I'm sorry, I don't know why I--” Chris starts because he's worried he might've crossed a line, but he's cut off.

“Again,” Leon says, voice slightly hoarse. “J-just fuck my mouth like that again,  _ please. _ ” 

The scent of the omega’s arousal is so heavy in the air that it makes Chris too dizzy to respond. Instead, he puts his dick back into Leon’s waiting mouth and without warning, he pistons forward.

The pace he sets is fast and unforgiving and Leon gags multiple times, tears at the corners of his eyes but he's unbelievably hard again.

Chris lets out a growl, possessive and so much more  _ alpha  _ than he ever lets show any other time and his body is tight, so very tight and the only relief is Leon's throat around his cock. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Chris swears, his pace becoming erratic. “I can't--” He says, but he can't even finish his sentence before he pushes as deep as he can go into Leon's mouth and throat and  _ comes. _

Leon  _ whimpers _ , so much more desperate than Chris had ever heard from the man, something that sounds so submissive and so unlike Leon and it does things to Chris that he doesn't want to admit to and he watches as Leon takes what he's being forced to, and Chris knows this isn't the end of his night by just this sight alone.

Chris lets go of Leon’s hands as he steps away from the omega once his dick his fully spent. Leon is quick to bring his hands to his mouth and throat and he’s coughing again, deep, shaking breathing and a loud sniff fills the air between them. Chris is immediately kneeling, his hands on Leon’s face and pulling his head to look at him.

Leon’s face is red, his hair an absolute mess and cheeks tear-streaked with a mix of spit and cum having escaped down his chin in the aftermath. He looks like an absolute, dirty, sinful mess and Chris feels slightly ashamed that his dick responds immediately to the image in front of him.

“Hey-- you’re okay?” Chris asks, rubbing his thumbs over Leon’s wet cheekbones.

Leon clears his throat and cracks open his eyes, an attempted grin stretching his abused lips. “‘Course I’m fine-- it’ll take more than your monster cock t--” Leon is cut off as he brings his hand to his mouth quickly and coughs into it again. “--to take me down.” He finishes eventually, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and sniffing loudly again.

Chris can’t help but smile at the stubbornness of this omega in front of him. He doesn’t stop himself when he leans forward and plants his lips on Leon’s, and grins wider when Leon is only momentarily surprised before returning the gesture.

They enjoy the intimate moment for a minute longer before they pull their lips apart, and Leon sees a new fire in his Captain’s eyes suddenly.

“I’m probably going to claim you tonight.” Chris states, matter-of-factly, almost like he was issuing orders or a debriefing on a mission; but Leon’s cheeks and body flare up with the hottest flush he’s felt in a while all the same.

“Ah,” Is all the omega manages to say, more speechless than anything. This seems to bring Chris back to more of his senses, and the alpha reels himself back a little.

“We can stop here, Leon. I won’t hold it against you. I kind of threw myself at you when we got here--” Chris starts, apologetically.

“No, it’s not…” Leon interrupts him, but then looks unsure as he tries to gather his words together. “I’m just nervous.” Is all he says, but he looks like he wants to say more, so Chris waits. “I haven’t been bonded to anybody since--” Leon starts, stops himself immediately.  _ Since Krauser.  _ He finishes in his head, decides Chris doesn’t need to know anything about that. 

“Do you want to stop?” Chris asks, and is patient as Leon takes the time he needs to answer.

“No… I don’t.” Leon says, firm. “I want you, too.” His blue eyes stare into the alpha’s in front of him.

Chris leans in and kisses Leon again, hearing the whimper the younger man gives off as he licks deep into his mouth, tasting himself on Leon’s tongue. “Bed.” he says, and moments later Chris is pressing Leon back into the mattress. He groans into Leon’s mouth as he feels the omega’s hand wrap around his cock, fully erect again.

In between the kisses and the small jerks of Leon’s hand, the omega speaks. “You’re gonna need lube,” he says, and almost sounds a bit nervous about it. 

Chris makes a sound of acknowledgement, reaching over blindly to his bedside table and clumsily opening the drawer, digging around. He’s vaguely aware of how omegas who work in such dangerous fields no longer produce their own natural fluids --  _ slick,  _ as it’s known -- and he half suspected that Leon would fall under that category. Chris can’t say he’s disappointed, however, as he leans back once he grabs the small plastic bottle he’s looking for. This way is much more fun and intimate, he thinks, but it would be pretty incredible to see the physical evidence of the effect he has on Leon if Leon  _ could  _ get wet on his own. 

Leon spreads his legs, and Chris inserts a lube-covered finger into his entrance, tight as anything-- and Chris thinks the look on Leon’s face makes up for anything he might lack otherwise.

“You don’t need to go slow.” Leon groans out, holding his knees with his head back against the mattress.

“What if I want to?” Chris responds, but pushes a second finger in nonetheless.

“W-we--” Leon  _ groans  _ as he feels those fingers twist inside of him. “-- can do slow a-another time-  _ fuck,”  _ and it’s way too soon for a third finger but Leon  _ loves  _ the burn of being stretched like this. If it were up to him he would have skipped this whole step and forced himself to take that monster captain cock-- but he knows Chris, knows the type of person he is, and he would never do that to Leon. At least, not on a first date. Another time, maybe, and Leon grins at the idea.

Chris’s fingers are large and  _ thick  _ and everything Leon could have dreamed of. Chris forces his digits deeper into Leon and Leon moans out something dirty that makes the captain blush.

“Can you  _ please  _ just fuck me now?” Leon pleads, opening his eyes just a fraction to look at his alpha. He releases his grip on one of his knees in order to reach towards Chris’s cock, but it’s  _ just  _ out of reach and he whines his displeasure.

Chris chuckles, but Leon’s effect on him isn’t something to ignore as his cock twitches in interest. “You’re needy.” He comments as he slowly removes his fingers and adjusts himself.

“Expect something different?” Leon asks, and there’s a bit of apprehension in him because what if Chris  _ did  _ expect something different? What if he’s disappointing Chris right now--

Chris laughs as he wraps Leon’s legs around his waist, one hand landing on Leon’s hip and gripping it possessively tight. “Not at all.” He says with an honest smile on his face as he stares down at his omega beneath him. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” And the way Leon covers his face with one of his hands is adorable.

“You ready?” Chris asks as he lines his cock up with Leon’s hole, rubbing the head of it along Leon’s flesh and loves the way the omega shudders in response.

“ _ Please  _ just hurry up and-- _ AH!”  _ Leon crows as Chris thrusts himself into Leon, not even all the way but it’s enough to shut the omega up for a moment. “Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Leon says to himself, his hands gripping the sheets at his sides.

Chris wants to comment, wants to say something or reassure Leon but he’s panting, the heat around his cock enticing enough to make him push his hips forward even more, more and more into Leon’s squirming, shaking body until he’s fully sheathed and bottomed out.

“C-Chris,” Leon starts, and he feels so impossibly full it nearly hurts. He reaches his hands towards the alpha above him but gasps when Chris just grips his wrists and pins them to the bed above his head with bruising force. “ _ Chris-” _

“Sorry- I just-” Chris groans, pressing his forehead to Leon’s and they’re both so warm and covered in a light sheen of sweat and it’s been a while for  _ both  _ of them. “You feel amazing.” He says, shifting his hips and hearing Leon whine beneath him. “You didn’t want me to go slow, remember?” Chris says. “I don’t think I can now even if I wanted to--” And he pulls out and thrusts back in, all the way, and Leon’s body jerks.

“C-Chris--  _ Chris--”  _ Leon says as he feels the alpha pull out and piston back into him, setting an already impossible pace and Leon definitely wasn’t ready but now there’s nothing either of them can do about it and  _ fuck  _ all he can say is Chris’s fucking name and if that isn’t the hottest thing ever, he doesn’t know what is.

Chris knew Leon was always brash and loud and borderline obnoxious, and tonight he learns that it crosses over into bed too because Leon is so fucking  _ vocal  _ and Chris loves it. He loves hearing his name on Leon’s lips, loves the way Leon makes a sound every time Chris pushes back into him. He feels Leon attempt to pull his wrists out of his grasp and Chris just  _ growls  _ and Leon  _ purrs  _ and everything is so hot and perfect and Chris is losing himself more and more.

If Leon wasn’t so preoccupied with being filled up over and over and over again by his captain’s massive dick, he would be a bit frightened at how different Chris was acting compared to his usually reserved, polite self. The person above him was still Chris but he was so  _ primal,  _ raw in a way that Leon’s never seen except when they’re in the middle of a battle they think they won’t win and Chris is  _ barking  _ out orders and it turns Leon on  _ so  _ much. Leon’s body is still shaking, jerking with each powerful thrust into him and he knows he’s going to feel it for the next few days. He probably won’t even be able to walk properly tomorrow and Leon finds that pretty sexy, too.

He’s close, though. He’s so very close to his own climax and he wishes he could jerk himself off and reach that end he’s coming so fast to, but his wrists are pinned and his body is trapped, forced to take every inch of Chris’s cock over and over for as long as Chris wants.

“Chris,  _ please,”  _ Leon pleads, tears in his eyes from the sensation of it all, but there’s a mouth on his that silences him immediately, and he yells something muffled as Chris bites his bottom lip hard enough to really hurt.

_ “Submit,”  _ Chris growls, his voice hardly recognizable and Leon lets out a low keen, arching his back as he spends his release all over his own stomach, unable to hold back. Despite reaching his end, Chris doesn’t slow down and the overstimulation has Leon nearly shouting, and he has half a mind to feel bad for Chris’s neighbors.

Leon’s wrists are finally released but Leon’s too overwhelmed and spent to move them from their position. Tears are at the corners of Leon’s eyes as he feels every inch of Chris’s cock fill him up without slowing down and he knows he can’t take much more of it but there’s no stopping now. Chris’s hands are on his hips now, dragging his body back to meet Chris’s thrusts and it’s honestly already too much.

“Submit, Leon,” Chris grumbles out again, lips against Leon’s jaw. Leon’s so dazed, mind so foggy that he barely registers what Chris just said but instinct takes over and Leon’s body responds without him.

“Alpha,  _ alpha--”  _ Leon whines out, and he feels fingers in his hair and his head is being pulled to the side and Leon lets it happen, purrs at the feeling of teeth on his neck and shoulder and it just feels  _ right,  _ more so than anything else in Leon’s life has ever felt.

“You’re mine,” Chris says against his skin in a rare show of possession. Leon loves it, nods as best as he can with his hair being gripped the way it is. His arms wrap around Chris, around his neck and shoulders and he wants to kiss the alpha so badly right now.

“Yours, fuck, I’m yours,” Leon agrees because it just feels right to do so, even as his body is still jerking with each powerful thrust into him, his own cock hard again.

He doesn’t expect the bite when it happens, Chris’s sharp canines sinking into Leon’s flesh, scarring and marking him and at the same time he thrusts one last time into Leon and comes, claiming the omega completely. At the same time Leon hits his second climax, the pain of the bite on the juncture of his neck and shoulder pushing him over the edge and he can feel the liquid heat deep inside of him from Chris’s cock fill him up and he feels even fuller than before.

Chris gives a few more slow thrusts, riding out his orgasm and Leon feels the cum drip out of him with the action and it’s so dirty to think about. 

Leon feels a hot tongue against the wound on his neck, soothing, and Leon hums, turning his head now that Chris’s fingers in his hair have loosened and he kisses Chris’s cheek. Chris returns the favor by kissing Leon’s mouth, slow and tender and deep and Leon can’t help but moan into it.

Eventually, Chris pulls himself out and lays next to Leon, pulling the omega against him and Leon doesn’t fight it, tucking his head under Chris’s chin after he feels a kiss on his hairline.

“I lost control a bit there.” Chris says after they sit in silence for a while, their hearts slowing from their rapid paces and their breathing growing calm. 

“A bit.” Leon repeats, eyes closed. He’s warm here, in Chris’s arms, and he doesn’t hate it.

“I hope I didn’t scare you.” Chris says, and he sounds nervous this time.

“As if.” Leon responds without missing a beat. “You were hot as hell.” 

This makes Chris chuckle, his body vibrating with the noise and Leon kisses the captain’s clavicle. “But,” Leon starts. “Maybe we can do it your way next time-- nice and slow, I mean.” 

Chris gives off a pleased hum, rubbing his hand against Leon’s naked back in soothing motions. “I like the sound of ‘next time’.” He admits, a smile on his face.

Leon is quiet for a long time, and Chris is convinced the other dozed off, until Leon answers, quiet.

“Get used to it.” 

It’s a confession-- not a traditional one, Chris realizes he probably won’t get a real  _ I love you _ out of the omega for a long, long time-- but it’s enough. It’s a confession from Leon, right now, about  _ them  _ and the future and it’s enough.

Everything about Leon is more than enough, and Chris hopes Leon knows how much he really means that.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me sooooo long to finish this fic and I just wanna write more of them. Chreon is SO GOOD!!!
> 
> Angsty Leon is my favorite Leon ok? You don't drink that much and not have problems.
> 
> Sorry for spelling errors and whatnot, have mercy. I'll come back with minor edits when I'm less dead.


End file.
